Sweet Lies
by PandaPjays
Summary: Bryan finds Tala broken and abused and tries to comfort him. But lies are still lies. No matter how sweet they sound MxM rape. TalaBry friendship


This is one of the scariest and most depressing fics I've ever written- if not -the- most depressing. And that's saying something, in my opinion anyway. Anyways I hope you enjoy and aren't too freaked out etc. by it.

**Warnings:** Contains rape and violence- lots of both, really... oh! And angst!

**Disclaimer:** You should all be very,_ very_ thankful that I don't Beyblades. Why? Because this story would probably end up in there. And I'd have Kai and Rei making out every second scene only interripted for a bit of quality violence... basically it would be really scary.

* * *

Tala groaned as consciousness invaded his body. With his newfound awareness came a wave of pain washing throughout his frame.

He felt a small circlet of pressure around his wrist and looked up to see that his right arm was chained to the post of the bed he was on with a pair of handcuffs.

He pulled his arm towards himself, experimentally, and cried out in pain as the metal dug into his already rubbed raw wrist.

He couldn't remember why he was here… or where exactly 'here' was. That didn't worry him so much as the pain coursing through his veins. He had lived in Biovolt his entire life; it wasn't uncommon for him to wake up with no memory of the day before because of some drug the scientists had pumped into him. It no longer bothered him. What he did want to know was why he was chained to a bed and why he was in agony.

He tried his restraint again and released an involuntary whimper as the cold hard metal cut into his wrist. It didn't seem that he was going anywhere anytime soon.

He just wished he knew where he was. At least if he knew that he could figure out some way to deal with the situation. He rolled over on to his side and found that was a lot more comfortable. His entire body still hurt, but the pain didn't keep on renewing itself.

He shivered slightly as a small breeze managed to make it's way into the room and blow over his naked body. Tala blinked. _Naked?_ He wondered, then gasped as the memories from the night before hit him in fragments.

_------_

_"Boris! No!" Tala yelled, running towards the older man and pushing him off the smaller figure he had pinned to the wall. Tala's eyes widened when he saw the familiar lavender hair of his teammate. "Bryan?" He asked quietly._

_Bryan looked away from his captain, ashamed._

_"How -dare- you." Boris seethed, glaring at Tala._

_"No. How dare you!" Tala shouted back, upset at the shame Bryan was feeling because if Boris's wrongdoing._

_The crack echoed through the hallway as Boris slapped the redhead so hard that he fell into the wall. Tala glared up at Boris, ignoring the involuntary tears that had sprung to his eyes when the blow had connected._

_"Bryan. Go." He said quietly, without looking at the lavender haired teen._

_"But-"_

_"GO!" Tala shouted at him._

_Then… Pain. Shame. Violence. Violation. Hopelessness. Sacrifice. And worst. Terrible terrible pleasure._

_------_

Tala's entire body began to shake in revulsion. _Rape_. It was a horrible word. Even without knowing the meaning of it you could tell that it wasn't a word associated with warm and fuzzy feelings.

Tala knew the meaning of the word rape. He knew it all too well.

He pulled his legs up to his body, ignoring the pain the movement caused, and hugged himself with his only free arm. He felt so weak and worthless. He wished he could just die.

The sound of an opening door called Tala's attention away from his own misery.

"Tala?" The entering figure called, closing the door behind himself. When he saw the form of the redhead on the bed his eyes widened. "Oh… Tala…" He said sympathetically.

Tala looked like he had gone to Hell for a vacation and found somewhere worse he could go. Bryan hissed in empathic pain as his eyes ran over the various cuts and bruises patterning their way across Tala's back. His once pale skin had become alternately red from his own blood or blue black where the skin had refused to break.

"Bryan?" Tala asked without turning around to look at him.

"Yes." Bryan said simply. There were no words that he could possibly say that could make Tala feel any better about himself or to make the pain better. He walked around the bed to crouch in front of the redhead, ignoring his current exposed state.

"Hey." Tala said softly, inwardly wincing at how much pain that one simple word caused him.

Bryan, however, saw the flash of pain in Tala's eyes _How can he do that to people?_ He thought, seething at the thought of what Boris had done to the teen in from of him. Especially how it shouldn't have been Tala. _It should have been me. I was the one Boris had. Why'd he come back for me?_

It was Boris's habit to loiter around the dormitories, waiting for the Abbey's residents to come back from a hard day of training. Most were lucky enough to get into their own room before Boris could get to them. One wasn't. When Boris had found the one he wanted there was nothing anyone could do.

Except Tala had done something. Tala had saved Bryan. He had left the safety of their shared room to come back and find him.

"Bryan?" Tala asked quietly, worried that he hadn't replied yet.

"I'm here."

"Good."

Bryan nodded and began looking around for the keys to free Tala from the Godforsaken bed he had been chained to. He located the key and quickly unlocked the handcuffs.

Tala whimpered quietly as he pulled his hand toward his torso, closing his eyes and allowing himself to feel and experience this new agony. It felt like his arm would fall off. Maybe that was a good thing. If it fell off surely it couldn't _hurt_ so much.

A hand touching him gently on the side of his face called his attention back to the present. He opened his eyes fearfully before relaxing when he saw that the hand belonged to Bryan.

"We have to go." He was told, gently, the lavender eyes of the speaker holding depths of compassion that Tala could not even comprehend.

Tala nodded slowly and painfully, not trusting his voice to speak.

Bryan looked around trying to find where Tala's clothes had disappeared to. He found them in a messy pile beside the bed like they had been hastily removed. They probably _had_ been.

He picked them up and turned to the redhead. "Do you want me to help you or do you want to do it yourself?" He inquired.

"I'm fine." Tala told him, pulling himself up to sit on the side of the bed and biting back the yell of pain the movement caused. He reached for the clothes Bryan was holding out and began to slowly and painfully dress himself.

Bryan waited patiently. He knew what Tala was going through. Dressing himself was one way that he could prove to himself that he wasn't useless. It was a way of proving that, despite what he had been through, he could still function.

When Tala had finished he was standing, unsteadily maybe but he was upright. He tried to take a step away from the bed but instead began to fall. Bryan caught him easily in one arm and held him comforting him in the only way he could. "I'm sorry, Tala." He said softly, helping the teen back up to stand on his own feet.

Tala nodded in acceptance of the apology. "I know. There's nothing you could have done though."

"What do you mean? I could have done something and I didn't. _You _managed to save me. Why couldn't I do the same?" Bryan stopped what he was saying. He was feeling sorry for _himself_. He couldn't. Especially not in front of Tala.

Tala remained silent and tried to take another step. This time Bryan was ready for him and caught him once again as he fell. He slung one of Tala's arms over his shoulder and hugged him to his side, supporting him that way. "I'll never let this happen again, Tala. I promise. He can't get away with this. I won't let him."

Tala closed his eyes and allowed himself to accept the help Bryan was giving him. What the other was saying though… _All lies_. Tala knew, There was nothing Bryan could have done. Nothing he could do to stop it again. When Boris wanted something he got it. _All lies. Sweet sweet lies. But lies all the same._ Bryan may not have intended his words to suck but Tala knew he could never live up to his promises.

Bryan and Tala jointly made their way out of Boris' room and down the corridor toward their room. Bryan noted with interest that Spencer and Ian were making there way in that direction to. _Classes must be over today_ he reasoned as he watched them disappear around a corner.

It made sense, really. Bryan hadn't been able to get away from training until after lunch. It had seriously worried him that he couldn't get to Tala before then. What else could Boris have been doing? _I'll never let him do anything to anyone again._ Bryan vowed angrily to himself as he continued helping Tala along. It had been too many times that he had had to pick his friends up like this from Boris's bedroom. It had been too many times that he had listened to them cry themselves to sleep. It had been to many times that he himself had cried himself to sleep.

_No more_. He vowed as he continued to help Tala toward their shared room. He saw their salvation. "Come on." He urged, still looking at the door to their room. "Just a bit further."

"Bryan! Tala! I must admit it's a shock seeing you two here!" Boris told them pleasantly as he stepped form their room.

Bryan's eyes widened. It was an unspoken rule that you were allowed to skip training to aid one of your friends in getting away from Boris's room. If no one saved you from that place Boris would simply continue using you until either someone did or you died. This was the only reason that it was allowed. Boris didn't want to have an Abbey full of dead children. It was allowed, that is, as long as you weren't caught.

Bryan held his ground, glaring hatefully at Boris and remembering his vow. _Never again_.

"Would you care to tell me why you are here with him?" He asked sneeringly.

"No."

Tala inwardly winced. What was Bryan doing?

Boris's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. What ever had gotten into Bryan. He didn't like it. At all. First Tala's rebellion then this half baked one. He pressed a button on the wall behind him, concealing his actions behind his back. He had to nip these things in the bud before they got out of hand.

While he waited for the guards he had just summoned to come Boris glared at Bryan. "_What_ did you say?"

"I said no. You already know why we're here so there's no point in me telling you." Bryan squashed his fear as he felt Tala tense up beside him. Tala couldn't help with this. He couldn't help and it was all because of Boris.

Boris smirked as he saw the fear in Tala's eyes as he looked at the teen supporting him. "But I still wish you to enlighten me." He told Bryan.

"Well, I won't. Excuse me, Tala need some rest after what you did to him." Bryan told Boris bluntly.

"No." Boris smirked as a group of guards walked around the corner to back him up. "Take care of them. Then take the one with the red hair to my rooms." He smirked as that comment made Tala look at him in shock. "I'll see you soon."

Saying that he walked off and the guards encircled the two teens. Bryan tried to watch all of them at once but couldn't. Instead he hugged Tala closer to his side. He looked at the redhead and blinked when he saw that Tala had shut his eyes and gone limp.

Tala mentally prepared himself for what he knew was about to happen. He would be back where he started. It never paid to rebel. There was only punishment. He should have learned that lesson last night. None of Bryan's sweet lies would save them.

Bryan shook off the betrayal he felt at Tala abandoning him and focussed on the task at hand. The guards all moved in at once, stopping Bryan from being able to attack any of them because he didn't know who to attack.

The first blow struck him in the back of his head, making him fall forward. He would have hit the ground then if the second blow he received hadn't hit him in the stomach, pushing him backwards again. The guards were well trained. They knew how to cause as much pain as possible without killing or hurting their opposition so much that they couldn't report for training the next day.

Bryan endured blow after blow, each one counteracting the last so he remained upright. He still couldn't hit any of them. Both because he was in so much pain and because he still couldn't decide who to hit. If he hit one another would just attack. He had long since dropped Tala to try and block the attacks. It never worked because no matter where he blocked someone would hit him in an unprotected area.

Eventually the pain and stress from the attack made Bryan faint. He crumpled in on himself, his face looking sore and swollen from the numerous blows he received. Tala reached out to touch his friend's face but was roughly pulled away from hi, by the guards. He didn't resist. If this had taught him anything it was that rebellion never paid off. He had tried and now so had Bryan. Rebellion never paid.

He looked over his shoulder at Bryan, sorrowfully. _Sweet lies. But lies all the same.__

* * *

_

We all in agreement that that was depressing? Please tell me what you think of it.

Oh! And just a note. This is a oneshot. Please don't ask me to continue it because I can think of no way to end it completely without killing this one. If you can do tell- but don't just ask me to update because it probably won't happen.

Ok, I'm going to stop writing now. Huggles to you all!


End file.
